Change of Pace
by Yuki-Hibiki
Summary: A comment made by the blonde dobe just before camp has Sasuke questioning himself. SasuNaru. AU. Haitus until August
1. Prolouge

Yes it is another Naruto fan fic from me. And yes again it is an AU. For those people who are reading my other story, I am still continuing it, I've done about 3 pages of it, I just need a change of pace away from the supernatural stuff, plus this story line has been sitting as screwed up piece of paper on my desk for about 2 years now, which is a long time, cause normally it would have gotten thrown out ages ago. Yes this is a small chapter, well it's more like a teaser really.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, nothing does, nothing. The only thing I own is the $100 in my back account which I earned for looking after ratty kids for two weeks. So please, don't sue I need that money for when I retire.

Depending on how this fic goes it might exceed the rating of T, maybe even get to MA, for which, those parts will be placed on my other account on story is seen through Sasuke's POV. So now enjoy.

**Change of Pace: Prologue **

The note on the blackboard said:

CAMP FORMS IN.

I MEAN IT.

HAND THEM IN BY THE END OF THIS WEEK OR YOU WILL NOT GO.

Trust Ino to go nuts on the board in our form room. She even drew angry little demon faces expressing the stress the class rep. was feeling.

Stupid camp, who wants to go on one anyway, sure it's our last time doing anything like this with the school again, but it's not like I liked anyone here so I have no reason to 'bond' with these people. I glanced out the window that was next to my desk to watch as the last late students made a mad dash for the gates before they were closed.

One head of shockingly blonde hair caught my attention. I watched as he ducked and weaved between the other students who didn't seem to care if they were late. He was almost safe when he happened to bump into one of the meaner looking 3rd years in our grade, knocking the Yankee clean off her feet. What I presumed was her boyfriend helped her back to her feet all the while yelling at Blondie to watch where he was going. I could see where this was going.

I stood up from my desk and made my way over to the stairs, feeling all the girls' eyes in the room follow me. I could have taken the elevator, but he's all trash talk for the first 10 minutes before he actually starts using his fists.

Your probably asking your self, why would the most popular guy of the 3rd years, and the school, help a little blonde pest get out of trouble he himself caused. That would be a very good question, and I'd have to answer by saying I promised his mother I would take care of him.

Yeah, lame I know. Don't get me wrong this little pest packs quite a punch, but if he gets caught, he'll get set to the principal, who will call his mother who will then tell my mother and it will all come back to her yelling at me for not watching out for 'sweet little Naru-chan'.

By the time I get down there both boys look like there ready to unleash hell on each other, with the girlfriend and the rest of their group off to the side chanting 'fight, fight, fight' which can really grate on peoples nerves.

The girlfriend, I think her name could be Mika, notices me and does that thing girls do when I go near them, she swoons which has the rest of the group looking up to see what had caused her to do so. It seems that everyone has noticed me except the two in the circle who are slowly eying each other up. Damn now I have to get involved.

I watch as they both throw a punch at each other and I do the only think I can think of.

"Oi, Dobe." My voice breaks through to the pest in the last second pulling him out of the fight and he glances towards me already to yell at me. Its then I realise my mistake, I watch as the other guy's fist lands a hard punch to the blondes right cheek, knocking him to the floor. The guys gives the body on the floor a swift kick before heading of with his friends laughing about how he beat some 1st year up. I look back to see the blonde fuming on the floor muttering to himself about how he's a third year just like that guy. I take a step closer to see the damage that I inadvertently caused, not that I would tell him that. This catches his attention and his head whips around to glare daggers at me.

"You just had to but in didn't you, now look what you've done, I got hit and that guy walked away scot free. Damn you Sasuke-teme, go hang out with your little fan club and leave me alone." He turns his head to the side in a childish act of stubbornness.

"I would love to let you get the crap beaten out of you Naruto, but if I did, I would never hear the end of it from my mother, you know how much she adores you, I can't see why. Get up or you'll be late for form." I get an indignant huff as a reply. Damn, it is to early in the morning to be dealing with this crap from an 17 year old who just won't grow up. I feel a low growl rumble in my throat as I bend down a grab his tie electively pulling him to stand as I yank the tie.

"Get your ass to class." I again realise my mistake to late as I hear a giggle come out of the blonde's mouth. Ha ha Naruto, yeah it's really funny. Ignoring the choking sounds coming from behind me, I start off back to the school building with the tie still grasped in my hand.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Just a Normal Day Yeah, Right

Well here's the next chapter for all you people reading this fic. I've also written 4 pages of my other Naruto fic and have almost finished the next chapter to my Ranma fic which hasn't been updated in a while.

I'm glad to see people liked the teaser and I thank Carrot, Trekiael, deadwish, Lil-Rita and whiterose03 who all sent me reviews, they really made my day.

I don't own 'Young Jump', Gantz, Menkui, or any of the characters in this chapter, even if their not in 'Naruto'. They are all owned by their respectful owners and I get nothing out placing them in my story.

Of cause the AN's do belong to me and if I see anyone stealing my notes I will… what the hell, like any one would want to claim my life stories and ideas for themselves? What the hell am I thinking?

I have no idea what Naruto or Sasuke's parents names are so they will be made up as well as their personalities. If anyone has information on their names feel free to tell me.

**READ BEFORE GOING ON WITH STORY! Just some basic history people.**

Sasuke and Naruto have been 'friends' since before they could walk, their parents met at the hospital, Naruto's mum to give birth, Sasuke's mum for a check up. Both sets of parents hit it off really well, found out they lived about 2 blocks from each other and decided that their children would be playmates.

Both Naruto and Sasuke's mum and dad are alive, only Sasuke is a bit anti-social due to his reasoning that his parents love Itachi better than him, despite how they treat him (just like a moody teenager), and Naruto is just a pest who loves to play pranks cause of all the attention he gets. Yeah, he just loves attention.

Sasuke will grudging call Naruto his best friend, but that would be due to the blondes immunity towards his hateful stares and snide comments for all the years they were together. When they were younger they were really close and got along well, but once puberty hit Sasuke changed and well…Naruto didn't.

So yeah that's basically the history of their relationship that I won't really mention in the story, it may pop up but only if your lucky.

"Blah" Talking

./. Change of scene

**Change of Pace: Just a normal day. Yeah, right.**

It doesn't come as a shock to me that we arrive back at the classroom before our form teacher, hell, even a snail would arrive faster then Kakashi-Sensei, not that I'm really complaining, if he wasn't always late then I would have so many tardy slips from helping out the blonde behind me I doubt I would be able to get anywhere in the future.

I dump the blond off at his desk, getting an indignant yell of "Hey" to my retreating back, and head of to my own desk which is two seats behind the blonde hurricane.

It must have taken longer than I thought, that or Kakashi-Sensei is earlier than normal, for just as I go back to looking out the window one of the class room doors slide open and in enters the King of Lazy himself.

I hear the stiff command of "Stand, Bow, Sit" come from Sakura's desk and only numbly follow the orders. Damn I hate this part of the day, it's only Tuesday and already I'm sick of being at school. I have Japanese history first which is always a good way to start the day. Not.

I turn my head out the window again to try and ignore what ever is going on in the room. I'm too busy thinking about what I'm going to do when I get out of school to really bother with what is being discussed by the students until and ear-shattering yell to 'shut up' almost breaks the glass, effectively shutting everyone up as well has having the row along the windows lean away just in case the glass shatters. That set of lungs can only belong to Ino, who is standing up the front with Sakura, red faced and just generally not looking happy.

"See this note on the blackboard people? Read it and obey it. I'm sick of having complaints from pinkie over here that she is missing permission slips from certain students, Naruto, and I want you to all have them in by this Friday or all each one of you will go on my black list and you'll suffer a tremendous death. Remember I work at my family's florist shop and I know which flowers are poisonous." With that said she smiles sweetly back at the class, flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder and both her and Sakura go back to their places. I lean to the right to give a glare at Naruto for not handing his form in to find him looking back at me with a sheepish grin on his face, that boy knows me well, too well if you ask me. I guess that's what happens when you hang out with someone since kindergarten, maybe even before then. The bell for the start of 1st lesson went off and everyone grabs out their books.

By the end of the day my mood of hating school had increased. Now I was up to the point that if it was alive, I would slowly torture it until died, then bring it back to life only to repeat the process 6 times, one for each day of the school week, each time finding a new way to make it painful for the bloody thing. It could only be classed as justice though, or maybe revenge, after all that's what the school put me through each week.

The whole way home I heard Naruto talking animatedly about how cool this week long camp to Okinawa was going to be. What he was going to do at the beach. Like get a tan, not that he needs one in my opinion with all the sport he plays, what games he was going to play and with whom. I heard my name in passing as he mentioned about sleeping arrangements but didn't think much on if it was in the same room or not. I just assumed that we would be. We were together in the same room at all the other camps.

Finally our paths changed as I was left with walking the last 5 minutes in silence, only to hear the occasional cat here and there.

(AN:I guess your wondering why Sasuke didn't walk with Naruto to school in the teaser, seeing as they live near each other, this is simple. If Naruto isn't at the meeting place where both their paths meet, Sasuke will wait for 5 minutes and then head off to school. As you can tell Naruto slept in that morning.)

Making a quick look around to see if any fan girls had followed me home, which they were prone to sometimes do, I fished my keys out of my pocket and made my way inside the house. Taking off my shoes I noticed another pair placed neatly on the side, which only meant that Itachi was home.

Making my way to the kitchen I found the TV on in the other room with a pair of long legs sticking out from the couch. No even a welcome back, not like he normally said it anyway but was it so much to ask for?

"I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?" I ask as I continue to make my way to the kitchen.

"Yeah a drink of water. So how was school? Naruto?" just like Itachi to only talk to me when he wants something. This time he wanted two things, a glass of water and news about Naruto. I swear my brother has an obsession with that blonde dobe, it's very unhealthy for him and could even have classed him as a paedophile a few years back.

I waited until I cam back from the kitchen with a glass of water on hand and milk in the other before answering him.

"School was alright, not much happened really although Naruto…" I paused for dramatic tension, and also to piss him off, when his eyes narrowed slightly I knew not to push it anymore.

"… almost got into a fight this morning. I managed to stop it but not before the guy landed a punch to the dobe's cheek." If I thought that Itachi looked pissed when I withheld information about the blonde, it was nothing compared to now.

"What was the guy's name? Where does he live?" I knew this would happen, only in the Uchiha household does that big brother go psycho when his little brother's friend is hurt and not care about what his brother is doing. Itachi really needed to get his problem seen to, or at least take something for it, like sleeping pills, sleeping pills would be good.

It's a known fact to myself and Itachi that he will sometimes leave the house in the dead of night to go patrol the Uzumaki's front lawn, keeping it safe from cats to cat buglers, and just happening to glance though Naruto's open-curtained window to watch him sleep from time to time. I can't believe I used to look up to this guy. Freak.

"I don't know, it's one of those students that don't come to school much, you know, one of your types." Leaving that innuendo in the air I make my way to my room only to flop down onto my bed narrowly missing spilling the milk onto it. I fumble around with my other hand until I find the table next to my bed with a radio on it, managing to twist myself around so I can turn the radio on and put my glass beside it I slowly zone in and out as the most resent pop music plays through the speakers.

I'm almost asleep when I vaguely register the phone ringing then being picked up by Itachi. By the time I've woken my self up enough to find out if it's for me or not, I hear the one word I hate coming out of Itachi's mouth when he's on the phone. Naruto. He has most likely called so he could get the details for the homework for English class that he slept through today, but by the time Itachi was finished with him, there would be no time for him to do the work. Convinced that it will take at least an hour before I'm allowed to grab the phone I prepare myself for another nap, homework can wait.

You know that certain spot just before you fall asleep, where you're kind of asleep but still respond to the world around you? That spot where someone could tell you do jump off a bridge and you'd do it just to shut them up. I was at that point when Itachi decides that now would be as good as any time to hand the phone over to me.

In my daze I mumble into the phone something that should not be classified as a word but mostly just a sound. I can barely make out some words like lesson and desk, but other than that, whatever is being is said just doesn't want to register in my brain. I come up with a quick and simple solution to my current problem.

"Just come over here and tell me." Well I said it was a quick solution didn't I, didn't mean it had to be permanent. I hang up once I'm sure I've gotten a reply and make my way back to my room to open the window and rummage around in my bag for my work. After about 7 minutes of attempting to clean my room somewhat, a blonde head pokes it's way though my window1 followed by a heaving body and legs.

"You ran here didn't you? Take your shoes off where you are. Last time you left markings on the floor and my mum yelled at me. Thought I had a girl up here or something. Imagine if I told her it was you." She'd get a kick out of that too and so would I, from Itachi. My mum is convinced that Naruto and I are going to call our parents into a room one day and tell them that we are secretly seeing each other. It's a shame she has the same view point as Kodomo, Naruto's mother. She once told me she wouldn't mind if I was gay, because she has Itachi to continue the blood line. Shows how much she cares for me. Sometimes I think she wishes I was a girl so we could both giggle together as we would read through the extensive collection of 'Be Boy Comics' that she has. I just wish my mother would grow up.

By the time Naruto has his breathing under control I've completely woken up and am ready to get what ever the blonde wants over with.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what the English homework as and maybe help a bit. Please Sasuke, this is the last time I ask I swear it." I look over to the blonde from my desk were I was setting up my stuff, to look into his big blue eyes. He's giving my that kicked puppy dog look, yeah he knows me well, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go down without a fight.

"That's what you said last time Naruto, and the time before that, and the time before that too, so stop saying it. Now get your ass over here and look at the notes I took. I highly doubt you took any, unless you were using drool instead of ink to white with." He pokes his tongue out at me but makes his way over none the less. I leave him bit to read over my notes as I make my way down to my father's office and grab the stool from behind the door. I'm quietly trying to make my way back with out being caught but it seems as though lady luck just isn't with me today. I hear a throat being cleared and I turn around to look into my expectant brother's face, he wants as answer as to why I have the stool. Quick think of something.

"It's none of your business what I want with the stool, but if you must know, I'm putting my milk on it so I can spread out my papers along my desk." Thinking mighty highly of myself for coming up with a quick and plausible lie I make my back to my room as quickly as I can without looking like I'm trying to escape, before he can ask me anymore questions.

I make it back without anymore problems to find Naruto flipping through a comic that must have been lying around somewhere in my room.

"Hey Sasuke I didn't know you were into this stuff." Naruto waves the comic2 around and I can just catch a glance of two boys in the bottom half of the cover surrounded by Sakura petals and a light blue background. Making a mad dash for it I realise that it's my mothers. Damn her and her bloody comic collection. I retch it out of his hands, almost ripping the thing in half.

"Hey you don't have to snatch you know, I was reading that. It was getting to a good part too. But I didn't know you liked 'Menkui'3. if you don't have the other one I could ask my…"sick of hearing the blondes constant yabber I cover his mouth with my hand and glare at him.

"I not into this stuff, it's my mothers, she must have left it here when she was putting my clothes on my table last night. I've never read it before." I take my hand away and go back to grab the stool so I can sit on it.

Placing next to my desk chair I start to gruelling process of teaching Naruto anything.

It isn't until around 8 that we finally finish the set homework; after English I had helped him in his other subjects as well, and the blonde head is once again disappearing out my window for another night. Just in time too, for as soon as I close my window my door is flung open a body is launched at my back.

"Sasuke I'm home how was your day? Did you have fun? What did you do? Have you done all your homework? If you need any help feel free to come to either me or your father ok? It's so good to be home, well I better go and cook dinner shouldn't I? We're having rice with beef, I got a good piece at the sale tonight4, all though I did have to fight some old woman for it, but my two growing boys need the iron more than she does anyway. I'll give you a call when it's done ok, you just relax you must have had a big day at school." I feel my mother's small body release my own from a bear hug and turn around to find her waving her hand goodbye as she closes my door.

"Mum, wait." The door opens again after a few seconds and my mother's head pops through the door way.

"What is it Sasu-chan?" I turn around to my bed and sort through the massive amount of papers that were thrown on it after I had finished using them for my homework, to find the comic that Naruto had been reading, and finished too, and show it to my mother giving her an pointed look.

"Oh, so that's where I left it last night I wondered where I had put it. Did you read? If you want I can let…"

"NO, I didn't read it and I don't want to borrow the other ones, just take this with you, and stop leaving your stuff in my room." I watch as she laughs nervously and creeps her way back into my room to take the offered comic out of my hand. She heads back to the door but doesn't leave without having a come back.

"I don't know how you could find it, what with your room looking like this." I'm left fuming at how insufferable my mother is while her high pitched laugh is heard as she makes her way to the kitchen.

By the time I'm ready for bed I'm cursing once again that it's only Tuesday.

The week drags on much like Tuesday did, but eventually Friday comes around and the day of reckoning arrives. I watch as Sakura walks around with a clipboard in hand marking off the people who hand in their forms, almost right on top of her is Ino, who glares at the person until they hand their form in, which he will then smile at them and both girls will move on to the next person. I wait until they get to Naruto's desk and wait for what will happen.

Ino's glare once they get to Naruto's table increases ten fold, she must be remembering all the trouble he has caused Sakura over the past year, and even when he hands the pink haired girl is form, Ino's glare doesn't diminish. I really don't care what kind happens now, as long as he hands in the bloody form then I don't have to get involved. Yes again it was a promise, it always comes back to that.

I knew I shouldn't have picked up the phone on last night. It just had to be Kodomo asking if I would make sure that Naruto handed his form in today. Kodomo knows the only way to make sure Naruto gets something done is to have me make sure he does it, and the only way to get me to do this it to make me promise her.

The last few weeks, that lead up to the big trip went by fast and soon even Naruto's excitement started to rub off on me. I had found it hard to sleep the night before, what with my mother running around trying to make sure I had everything at the last minute, which I did, and due to the lack of sleep I find myself sitting next to the blond on our bus thinking about how his shoulder looks pretty comfortable. I'm even contemplating if I could somehow get the blonde to shut up that sleeping on him would be a good plan, but I'm jolted into a more awake state when the bus finally gets to the airport.

The hustle and bustle of having a large group of teenagers has a lot of people looking at us in disgust, what they never went on a school trip with their school before?

It takes us a while but soon everyone's stuff has been checked in and all there is left to do is wait for 30 minutes before we can board the plane. Finding a nice little café inside the terminal lounge area, I grab meself a long black coffee and settle myself down with my coffee and a 'Young Jump'5 manga magazine that I had placed in my shoulder bag for the flight. I was halfway reading though Gantz5 when it is suddenly yanked out of my grasp. I look up to see Naruto, with Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru not far behind, grinning down at me. I glare him but he only ignores me and looks down to what I was reading.

"Wow, Sasuke I didn't know you were a perv. Look at that, she may not be real, but god if she was I'd bang her." I can only assume that Kiba, who is looking over Naruto's shoulder is talking about Kei, the only female character's large breasts, which seem to been drawn on almost every title page wearing very little clothing, if any at all.

"Nah, you know Sasuke wouldn't buy this for the same reasons as you Kiba, he mostly buys them for the story lines, am I right Sasuke?" Naruto is once again on the mark, and it's starting to get creepy about how much he knows about me. Sure we've been friends for ages, you could have call us best friends I guess, but this is the boy who couldn't remember his mothers birthday to save his life without my help, and yet he knows something as small as why a read certain things.

"One would think with the way you know so much about each other and are always together that you're seeing each other or something." I watch as Naruto turns around to face the smiling face of Kiba and patiently wait for him to exclaim that that would be disgusting and attempt to punch Kiba for suggesting he was a fag.

"Dating Sasuke would be better than dating you any day Kiba, even if I was a girl." That response wasn't what I was waiting for and it stuns me into just watching this verbal match rather then taking part in it. Did he just say, in a round about way, that he wouldn't mind dating me? Does that mean the Naruto swings **that** way? Or both ways?

"You wouldn't mind being my boyfriend would you Sasuke? We obviously wouldn't have to act any different if we go with what Kiba said." He drapes his arms around my neck and hangs there for a second only to turn his head around and blow a raspberry in Kiba's direction. His question rolls through my head as his arms untangle themselves from around me and both he and Kiba make their way back to the gate and onto the plane leaving me behind in my very stunned state.

Would I mind dating Naruto? The thought bounces around in my head as I slowly make my way in the direction they headed, and as I mechanically hand my ticket to the ticket girl, take it back and make my way down to the plane and to my seat next to same person who has just caused my brain to go around on a carousel to the beat of the same question over and over again.

Would I mind dating Naruto?

**TBC…**

1. Window Sasuke's room is on the 2nd floor of he house but Naruto uses the fence to somehow find a way up there. Both boys have had experience using the window to get in and out of the house for a few years now. So it doesn't seem as such a big thing. The main reason Naruto uses the window is so he doesn't get stuck talking to anyone (Itachi) while he has homework to do.

2. Comic I'm going to call the Boy's love manga comics but everything else manga. For example, while Menkui will be called a comic, other manga's like One Piece, Kaikan Phase will be called manga, this I hope will help to differentiate between shounen-ai, boys love and yaoi manga from the normal shoujo and shounen manga. Sorry if all this has managed to do is confuse you.

3. MenkuiThis a really cute boys love manga about a couple where one has an eye for and is surrounded by pretty people, while the other hates flashy and loud people and also has a very possessive streak , and their relationship. It's hard to explain the story properly, but when I read it I can some how picture Naruto and Sasuke having the same problems as them. I suggest you just the manga and find out yourself what it is about. The cover I described is for Vol. 3 and it's written by Suzuki Tanaka

4. Beef Sale grocery shops in Japan will have sales at a certain time for an allotted amount of time near the end of the day, this is where you can buy cheap food. Seeing as though beef is quite expensive in Japan (sob I love beef sob) to have a good piece on sale is quite rare and so of cause people will want it. What Minako (Sasuke's mum) does here is a bit mean stealing food from an elderly woman, but she justifies it by saying it's for her growing sons, hinting to the fact that the old woman will die soon anyway.

5. 'Young jump', Gantz Is a manga that used to be published in Young Jump, which is a bit like 'Shounen Jump' (where Naruto was first published) but for an older audience. Gantz, is again another hard manga to explain, all I can really say is that there is blood, death, killing and big breast everywhere, but it does have a good plot. It's a good read if you like thriller or sci-fi stuff I think, but don't hold me to that, I'm not good with picking genres and stuff.

AN: Ok, here's a bit of YukiHibiki trivia for you. That last scene was based on something that happened to me a few years ago. I was going on a camping trip with my class, and my friend, who also happens to be quite immature when she wants to be, had said something along the lines of 'would you be my girlfriend' to me. At the time it was one of those 'play' things that she often said, almost like a high school version of 'make believe' that children play when their younger. I passed her question off as just something stupid and played along with her, she soon left me standing alone by my self, I can't remember why now though, but it wasn't until I was just about to step onto the bus that I really though about what she had said.

I turned the question around in my head for a few seconds and I came up with the answer that 'yeah, I wouldn't mind dating her for real'. And that, my friends was my first encounter with a same-sex interest, which then became one of many. Of cause nothing ever became something out of that, it wasn't until I had the guts to tell her how I had felt, which was a 11/2 after the camp, that she told me that she had been interested in me too that way a little while back but could only see me as a friend now, so I was shot down. Even after all these years , 4 to be exact, I still harbour some feelings for her, but I have found other guys and girls who have caught my interest. But there not really important.

It was because of this life experience which has somehow been twisted into a story that you are now reading this on the net.

Remember if you have picked up any problems with this chapter or just want to tell me how great I am hehehe drop me a review and I'll be sure to read it and take it to heart.


	3. The trip of a life time oh why god me,

Ok I bet you people are wondering why Sasuke is so OOC? But how do you know that? I've tried to keep what he **says** as close as I can to what I believe he would say in the manga, but we have no idea what he might be thinking. For all we know while Sasuke looks meaningfully at some spot on the bridge as they wait for Kakashi arrive, he could be thinking about what recipe of cookies he could try and make next. Not that I'm saying he does though. My only point is that this story is told through he's head, and I think he has more self-control than other people to be able to flitter what comes out of his mouth. And because they live in today's age, I can't really have him obsessing over what new justu he should learn or about how to kill his brother, remember, this is a SASUNARU piece.

And after that little note.

"Blah" Talking

./. Change of scene

**Change of Pace: The trip of a life time; oh why god me, why always me?**

The whole trip on the plane was hell. I tried to read the rest of Young Jump but every movement the blonde next to me made, had me glancing over is his direction, and I mean everything. From fidgeting around in his seat to trying to get his tongue to touch his nose, I saw every movement. He even took a nap for a while, which gave me the time to shamelessly stare at him. I was becoming obsessed just like Itachi. Eventually I had put my manga away and resigned myself to the fate that I wouldn't get past the only page I had read in the last 30 minutes.

As soon as the plane doors open and we're allowed out, I bolt to the exit, ignoring the exclamations my pushing has caused and make my way up the ramp and out to the seating area of the terminal. After a while some teachers and students file out. I heave a sigh of relief when Naruto doesn't come up to me and ask what is wrong; he's too busy talking to his friends anyway.

Watching as he laughs at something Kiba said I feel a pang of disappointment and a ting of jealousy rise up inside me. It's almost like I want him to say something to me like…I…want him to notice me… and only me. I'm left standing there as I try and get my thoughts in order, and it's only when I feel a pull on my sleeve that I look up expecting to see blue eyes looking back.

Disappointment as well as resentment, for who I don't know, again surface as I am left looking into wide green eyes. I finally register that it's only Sakura, and give my arm a small tug to dislodge her from my clothes. The blush that is only a little across her cheeks spreads to her whole face as she become embarrassed as well as shy.

"We're leaving now Sasuke-kun, we better hurry up if we don't want to get lost." Forgetting all about her earlier embarrassment, she once again grabs my arm as starts pulling me towards the rest of the group. Not bothering to try and fix her attachment on my arm again, I'm to busy looking for a blonde head, I miss seeing another blonde head storm its way over to me.

"Let go of him Sakura, don't you see he wants to go with me." Soon my other arm is encompassed by Ino, and I can start to feel a tug on both arms, almost like two dogs fighting over a dead rabbit. I guess that makes me the rabbit, the dead one, and if I don't watch out the girls will pull my arms off and I really will die. Giving each one a glare, which they both ignore due to the fact they aren't even looking at me anymore, I'm about to put all those Karate lessons my mother forced me to go to into good use, when a heavy weight is thrown onto my back, which effectively drags me to the floor in a heap. The girls, feeling a new pull on my arms let go, so they are left standing upright, lucky them. Noticing that my arms are free I'm about to semi-glare, my way of saying thank you, to the person who saved me when a loud voice yells in my ear.

"We're here, we're here, we're here. Can you believe this Sasuke, we're finally at Okinawa. Beaches, bikinis, and sport, this is going to be great." Yeah that's right Naruto, you just keeping yelling in my ear, occasionally jumping up and down to prove your point. Don't you worry about me; who is losing air to my lungs and blood to the rest of my body, due to the blush that is covering my face, and all because you are still sitting on me.

"Get…off…your heavy." I some how mange to the get that sentence out, albeit a bit choppy sounding, but it has the desired effect. I am now one 'Naruto weight' less then I was two seconds ago. Picking myself up in the most dignified way possible; which means ignoring the tanned out stretched hand and slowly rising to my feet, giving a quick brush off of any dust that may have gathered on my clothes, and all in one fluid motion. I know it works because soon two other bodies, namely Sakura and Ino's, are lying on the floor.

Maybe a bit too much. Oh well, at least it did its job. Which by the way, was almost nullified by the arm that is quickly slung over my shoulder as Naruto starts to steer me towards the rest of the group, which have started to collect their bags from those moving 'matty' things1. Starting to feel that same blush creep up my pale skin, a quick flick on the hand has the arm retreating back to its owner, and I'm left feeling a bit depressed due to lack of contact. And yes, I see the irony in that.

Making my way over to the moving suitcases, keeping an eye out for a black one with red swirls on it, it's almost hard to miss seeing Naruto's suitcase as it came around. It seems that Kodomo made Naruto use his bright orange suitcase. That way there would be no chance in hell that he could miss it.

It makes you wonder if the reason Naruto's favourite colour is orange because he generally likes it, or because he's been desensitised to it loudness because everything he owns is orange, so he doesn't lose it. Wonder if his boxers are orange? Does he even boxers? Maybe he's a briefs person.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Look there goes your one. Quick, grab it." I watch as said 'orange lover' runs around the matty thing, totally ignoring his own suitcase, trying to make a grab for my own. I sigh as I watch the demented show play out as he rushes past people, knocking them out of his way, throw a quick 'sorry' over his shoulder only to then to repeat the process all over again with another person. And for what, someone else's suitcase. I watch as the orange monstrosity comes my way, pondering if I want to watch him have to run around again trying to get his own suitcase this time.

Decided that I might as well show appreciation to him for getting my suitcase, and maybe because I want to spend even a bit longer with him, I grab the thing as it passes by. Giving a giant heave I manage to pull in next to me all the while wondering what the hell he has in there. And if Kodomo had packed it, knowing full well she probably did, Naruto might have his whole bedroom in here, minus the bed and shelves.

No I take that back, including the bed and shelves.

Watching as a puffing Naruto comes back empty handed muttering something about old ladies hitting him with bags I almost feel glad that his missed it this time round. Of cause I can't let him know it so glare down at the hunched figure as it bends to catch its breath.

"Sorry Sasuke, damn thing got away from me, I almost had it too except for that damn little old lady and her…oh is that my suitcase? Thanks for grabbing it, I'm glad to see you didn't get a hernia while picking it up. I don't know what the hell my ma put in it; my room did look pretty empty this morning…" I look down has Naruto tries to get the handle of his suitcase up so he can wheel it away all the while listening to him ramble on about shit all, which makes me almost miss my own suitcase as it comes around once again. Ditching the blonde for the moment, I take two steps forward so I can grab my own as it passes, only to watch as it's pulled off just before it reaches my out stretched hand.

"Sasuke, I told you I'd get when it came around again didn't I? Geez you try to offer a friend help and what happens?" Ok now he's just talking to himself, grabbing my suitcase from his hand, all-so-subtlety letting our hands brush against one another, that's for the loss of contact from before, I make my way over to where the other students who have their stuff are waiting, knowing full well I have a blonde hot on my heels. The right blonde this time.

By the time everyone had their stuff together, our little duo had become a trio with Shikamaru, which I didn't mind, to a quartet with Kiba and his dog, how he managed to talk the school into letting him bring that thing with him I'll never know, which now just pisses me off.

Naruto by himself is a handful, but durable none the less, having dog-boy join the pack, hah a pun, is just hell on Earth. If one of them isn't yelling at the other in what they would call talking level, then that little yappy puppy is creating a hullabaloo by itself.

Just as I'm about to see if I've packed any headache tablets, a little white flag is raised smartly into the air with a cheery voice calling for all Konoha students to gather around.

Making a sophisticated mad dash2 to escape the zoo next to me, I find myself in the front of the group, being flanked, once again, by 'Double Trouble'. And besides that being the name of an old favourite board game of mine3, it was also code in my head for Sakura and Ino, who have once again found a way to be by my side. Did I say by my side, I meant seeping INTO my side, if those two girls get any closer; I wouldn't be just Sasuke anymore. I'd be some mutated half-boy, half-two-other-girls thing. Yeah, I've been hanging around Naruto too much.

Yanking my thoughts away from once again, Naruto, I'm just in time to catch that our tour guides name is Miki. And Miki seems to have a cheery personality to match well with her cheery voice, I wonder if it was a two for one sale?

She's small, even for Japanese with a round face and a big smile that forces her eyes closed, which reminds me of someone. Short black hair, that is still long enough to put into those really girly minuter pig tales that a like 2cm long, frames her face which has only the basic make-up on. Already I'm finding her more appealing then any of the girls in my class4. I guess the only down side is her voice. It's not just cheery, it's like…super-cheery or something, there really isn't a word that can give justice how cheery her voice is. If she doesn't talk at all, I think a beautiful 'tour guide, tourist relationship' could blossom between us. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding, what tour guide doesn't talk? Right, a deaf one. Moving on.

Which we are, moving on. Onto the bus, for a once again long and boring trip with me wondering if Naruto's shoulder is a good place to sleep, but only this time with more of a dirty thought behind it.

It's not until I feel a shaking reverberating through my body do I realise that I made good on the ponderings of whether Naruto's shoulder is good to sleep on or not. Which it is.

"Boy Sasuke, you sleep like a log, we're here already. What, did Minako keep you up last night when she was on the phone to my ma? I know I sure was." Not really wanting to pay attention to what my head rest is saying, I make a grunting sound, and nuzzle back into the soft spot my body heat created.

I'm snapped out of whatever sleep I might have still gotten when a garbling sound escapes the blondes mouth. I open one eye to peer at him confusedly. I'm rewarded with a very flushed red cheek, the only thing I can see, and a quick jolt of Naruto's body which has my floppy head falling straight into his lap. A millisecond later I'm attempting to put my head back into place for I had snapped it back so hard I swear I hear something snap.

Naruto bolts for the bus door as soon as there's a gap for him to get into the aisle, leaving me there to grab his bloody back-pack, not even once looking back at me. Well what do I expect, that's the closest I've been to his lower half since our mothers stopped forcing us to bath together which was only 8 years ago5.

Waiting for the bus to empty out before I even attempt to leave my seat my plan is once again foiled due to, not 'double trouble' this time, but one stoic; even more than me, redhead. The only redhead in our class. Who goes by the name of Gaara. Deadly Gaara. The same Gaara who is slowly walking down the aisle, once again a pun I'm full of em today, reading a letter.

There are three things wrong with this picture. One, Gaara is still on the bus; he is always the first to get off buses whenever there is a school trip because he just hates them. Two, he is walking slowly; Gaara has a medium to fast pace walk, and coupled with reason one should have him off this bus before you can say sandcastle. And last but not least three, he is reading a letter. And not just any letter mind you. If you look closely you can see the folds in the paper, that when folded would take the shape of a heart. How do I know this you ask, I get enough of them in my shoe locker to fold paper into that shape in my sleep.

So Gaara has a girlfriend…that just sounds weird. I find a way to suppress the shiver of horror that comes with thinking of that sentence, only for it to come back full force as I find myself staring into pale green eyes. And staring, and staring. When is this guy going to keep walking? I want to get off this bus too you know.

"I got a letter." All I can say is, wow, that was random and kind of gay to boot. He continues to look at me, which gives me the impression that he wants an answer.

"Right." I think he wanted me to say more, but he doesn't seem deterred by my response so I won't bother trying to humour him. He looks down at the paper once again, did I happen to mention that it's a light pink colour, and I mean really light pink almost creamy, before folding back into its heart shape. Finding myself once again looking to panda eyes I don't think anything could prepare me for what he says next, if he will say anything at all.

"It's from Neji." And with that Gaara turns back into the Gaara we all know and hate6, and is off the bus before I can even blink. If I could that is. Did he just say that that **love** letter was from Neji? I must have hear it wrong, I mean Neji? Hyuuga Neji? The same Neji from one of the most prestigious clans, after my own mind you, in our district? What the hell happened there? And who confessed to who? I might be able to get some pointers off of them. No, never mind pointers I need details, details.

Realising that there is no one left on the bus, I grab my stuff and the dobe's and run down the aisle hoping to catch a sight of red hair or long black hair nearby.

I'm rewarded with both sets of hair, standing right next to the door. Taking a step back I realise that if Gaara hadn't pointed out that somehow he was involved with Neji, you would never guess it. Even though both are leaning against the side of the bus there is a gap between them. Not a huge one, but big enough to make it seem to a passer by that it's just coincidence that both boys are leaning against the same side of the bus and are not secretly stealing glances at each other in the corner of their eyes. Just watching them makes you wonder how long they're been doing that for. And when did they notice that the other one did it as well? In just a few minutes of watching the two whatever doubt I had about the two really boyfriends is hurtled out the window. It's easy to pick up the signs now that you know their there.

Deciding that I won't try and talk to them just yet about their relationship I make my way over to Kakashi-sensei, who seems to be using his height over our other teacher, Iruka-sensei, to peer over his shoulder to read the names off the list and what room their staying in. I vaguely hear my name and 209 right after, but I'm to busy trying to find Naruto, plus my suitcase. Not finding the right blonde I head my to my room to put mine and Naruto's back-pack in my room so I can properly carry my suitcase.

Travelling down the hallways at camps has always been a favourite hobby of mine; you never know what you will hear from behind the paper thin walls.

For instance, I didn't know that Chouji could sing, eat and do some sort of version of the hocky pocky, I'm guessing by the song he's singing accompanied with certain thumps at the right time, all while unpacking his clothing into the closet.

I also didn't know that Hinata knew so many dirty words; my only guess is that her roommate hasn't shown up and she's ogling the picture of Naruto she always carries close to her heart. Really close, I think that if she doesn't watch out during a really hot day she'll end up tattooing the picture to her skin.

It's thanks to this little hobby of mine that I have that I even find out the Naruto has a crush on someone from our class. I can tell by the debate he's having with himself over if he should wear his normal orange swim trunks or the new ones he brought, which show off his tanned skin. My personal vote his that he should wear the new ones. Trust me, if he wears the other ones he looks like an orange blob, he's skin just blends into the material and can frighten small children, I've seen it happen.

Seeing as though I am right about bunking with Naruto I open the door to find said blonde in a pair of dark charcoal grey swim trunks, which really brings out his butt, reaching up to straighten out the blanket he must has just thrown up there.

I snap out of my trance just before the blonde turns around to find me staring at his ass.

"Hey Sasuke, I brought you suitcase up, it's behind the door and because I've been so nice to you, you'll let me have the top bunk." I really don't care if he makes me sleep on the floor, as long as he's back to his annoying self, and walking around in those trunks, I'm happy. I grunt in reply to tell him I don't care which bed he takes, and close the door to find my suitcase laying against the wall. Closed. At least he hasn't tried to unpack it. He did that one year, and after coming back from the toilet, I had found all my stuff strewn all over the room. I still even now don't know how he managed to get my underwear hanging off the ceiling fan. I've never trusted him again to help me unpack.

Dragging my suitcase over to my bed I decide that it would just be better if I lived out it for the next week. That way I know nothing will go missing, or somehow get caught up in Naruto's stuff. Then I won't get that call when arrive back home from Kodomo telling me she found a pair of my pants in Naruto's suitcase.

Plus the fact that I highly doubt that there is enough room left in our tiny room for any of my stuff. The room is small enough, fitting a bunk bed on one side, a closet just near bottom of the beds, a window next to the head of the beds and a tiny desk with about three shelves placed randomly on the opposite side of the room with a door that could only lead to the bathroom7. Now each shelf, the desk, top of the closet, and even managing to sit precariously on top of the door frame are small trinkets from Naruto's room. Makes the room looked really lived in, I think. That, or creepy.

See, most of Naruto's things from his room are little ninja figurines or ones from his favourite manga. I can pick out little action pieces from mangas like 'Eyeshield 21' and 'Yu Yu Hakusho'8, my favourite one is of Hiruma wielding…getting off topic there.

I flick the padlocks open and start to dig around for my own, black with red lining swim trunks. I eventually find them, placed away in a little corner, and head to the bathroom to change and grab a towel. Once decked out in the right beach attire, I'm ready to head across the road to the beach for a few hours of sun, surf and sand, with a very giddy happy Naruto.

This should be good.

Not.

**TBC…**

1 Sasuke means conveyer belt, or Caracole. Even though he may act smart, there are just some things that Sasuke doesn't know. And the only one he'll admit it is to himself. You'll never hear him say 'matty things' out loud that would make him sound like…Naruto or something.

2 Can you even really make a 'sophisticated mad dash'? I think Sasuke just ran like a bat out of hell to the white flag, could mean surrender, but still wants to keep his pride so he snazzys up the 'mad dash' part with the 'sophisticated' part. Smart isn't he?

3 Does anyone remember the games 'Double Trouble' and (can't remember the other one right now). They came out together and were both very similar. They had the set of die in the middle of the board under a plastic dome which you would push on to roll the dice. I loved that game, it caused many a heartbreak to my younger cousin, because I said she was cheating, and she was. It was so good I made her cry. I was an evil child, and now I'm a bitchy, moody teenager/almost adult. And because I kind of based this story on my experience why not make Sasuke's favourite board game one of my own? This story will be littered with snippets of bits from my life. You know what they say, 'writing about life experiences is more believable' but my life ain't that exciting so most of this story is made-up.

4 Sasuke is mostly talking about how most of the girls in his class wear make-up which in like a 5cm cake of their face which is why he won't date them. He goes for the more 'natural', 'down to earth' kind of girl, and yes he does like girls. Remember he is just finding himself attracted to boys, well, namely Naruto.

5The last time Naruto and Sasuke took a bath together was when they were ten, it would have been quite funny, seeing as because the bath is so small they would be almost jammed together, with barely any water in the tub.

6 **I **do NOT hate Gaara, I in fact love Gaara, especially when he becomes Kazekage, he becomes sooooo hot. Like fire. But Sasuke doesn't really like him; I think it has something to do with Gaara being voted 'Most Stoic Person' in their year level. Sasuke feels that he has been cheated of that title. He received 'Hottest Guy' but obviously he isn't happy with just one title, he wants them all. 'Hottest Guy', 'Most Stoic Guy', 'Hottest Girl'… the list goes on.

7 Ok there room is like a cross between a hotel and a camp hut. At all the camps I've been to and all the hotels I've stayed at I've never been to one that looks like this, but who cares if there isn't a place like this I don't really care, I'm also going by memory the Okinawa is, in fact, near a beach. If you have gone to a camp hut/hotel that sounds like this I would be happy to hear from you.

8 Both 'Eyeshield 21' and 'Yu Yu Hakusho' are owned by Shounen Jump. I especially love 'Eyeshield 21' it's really good. It's an American football manga and really funny. I suggest you guys read it. 'Yu Yu Hakusho' is about a boy who becomes a Sprit Detective and with the help of a schoolmate and two demons, keeps the world safe from bad demons and stuff.

AN: Well there you go people, another Chapter from me. Now, in case any of you aren't reading my other fics, you won't know this. I'm going to Malaysia on the 1st of Jan next year and I won't be back until the end of July. Hopefully I might be able to make updates between those times, but I can't guarantee it. Lets all pray that I decide to write a few chapters while I'm over there, so that when I do get back you guys will have a massive amount of reading to do from me. Now after me Clap, Clap, Clap…And wish.


End file.
